OTHER LIFE
by KeyNa2327
Summary: bagaimana mereka yang harus menjalani dua kehidupan sekaligus yang sangat berbeda?itulah yang dialami Kim Kibum,Cho Kyuhyun,Shim Changmin,Yang Yoseob,dan Key.ff perdana yang berani dipublish,maklum ya kalau banyak kesalahan,semoga suka,Reviw ya...(puppy eyes)


OTHER LIFE

"kau yakin ini tempatnya Kyu"Tanya seorang namja yang berada dibelakang kemudi,yang sibuk mengamati sebuah gedung tua yang tampak kosong,terlihat beberapa drum berada didepan pintu gedung itu

"aku yakin,kode GPS yang berhasil kubobol menunjukan tempat ini"Jawab kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan benda digenggamannya

"berapa orang yang harus kita bereskan?"tanya namja itu lagi ,Kibum

"kurang lebih 19 orang dan 2 bodyguard yang berjaga dibalik pintu"

Jawab kyuhyun lagi,tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar yang membantunya menemukan sinyal target mereka

"21 orang,,kita tidak membutuhkan banyak sejata hyung"sahut namja imut yang berada dibangku tengah,Yang Yoseob,"kyaaaa,,masakanmu memang daebak Key!"suasana serius menjadi sedikit goyah karena triakan namja yang duduk tepat disebelah Yang Yoseob

"tutup mulutmu cwang"suasana kembali hening saat Kyu mengucapkan kalimat telak itu,tampak namja yang dipanggil Cwang,Changmin,sedikit menggerutu namun "gomawo,hyung"detik kemudian senyum kembali merekah saat ucapan trimakasih Key,atas pujiannya.

"kau siapkan senjata jarak pendek Yoseob,karna gedung itu tidak terlalu luas,dan Changmin kau berada didepan untuk menghabisi dua bodyguard dibalik pintu,Kyu dan Key,kau berada dibelakang mereka"suara bass Kibum mengintrupsi kegiatan keempat namja lainnya,semua memandang Kibum yang memberi penjelasan tentang aksi mereka kali ini,seperti seorang coach yang memberi trik kepada pemainnya

"ada 19 orang selain dua bodyguard,satu diantara kalian harus melumpuhkan 3 target,sisanya aku yang bereskan,ingat hanya melumpuhkan,gunakan senjata saat terdesak saja,"jelas Kibum lagi,yang sudah beralih menatap arlojinya,"pukul 02:15,kita harus selesai pukul 03:15,waktu perjalanan pulang 1 jam 5 menit,gunakan waktu sebaiknya"semua tampak mengangguk,dan sibuk menyiapkan keperluan masing2,Yoseob yang sudah mengeluarkan tas besar berisi berbagai macam senjata,dia tampak memilih mana yang tepat untuk aksi kali ini,dan membaginya kepada yang lainnya,Key yang tampak memasukan berbagai alat medis disetiap sela sakunya,Kyu yang tampak memantau sinyal yang didapatnya,Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan kuenya,

"berhentilah makan Chang"suara bass kibum menghentikan kegiatan Changmin,Kibum tampak sedang mengatur alarm pada arlojinya

...

JDUAKKK

Changmin menendang paksa pintu gedung itu,dan disambut oleh 2 bodyguard dengan tubuh kekarnya,Changmin segera melumpuhkan keduanya dan membiarkan keempat temannya masuk,Kibum memimpin didepan diikuti dengan Yoseob yang tepat dibelakangnya,Kyu dan Key mengikuti langkah mereka dan dibelakang mereka tampak Changmin yang sudah berhasil merobohkan dua bodyguad tadi,

"menyebar"perintah Kibum,tampak target mereka mulai bersiap untuk menyerang,Yoseob berlari menghampiri meja judi sebelah kanan diikuti dengan Kyu,dan Key berlari kearah kiri bersama dengan Changmin,dan Kibum menerobos kedepan,menghajar semua orang yang dilaluinya.

Kelima namja itu tampak menikmati aksi mereka kali ini,"pukul 02:46"tepat saat Kibum berucap,musuh sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan semua.

"Hyung,satu lagi,,,kita hanya melumpuhkan 18,"ucap maknae di team mereka Key,setelah menghitung musuh2 mereka yang terkapar dilantai

Brakk,mendengar suara itu kelima namja itu menoleh kesumber suara,dan Changmin reflek menendang kursi yang berada didekatnya kearah seseorang yang meringkuk dibalik meja yang baru saja orang itu rubuhkan,dengan gesit Kibum berlari dan menahan Kursi yang sudah hampir mengenai orang itu,Kibum meletakan kembali kursi itu,dan meninggalkan orang yang masih saja meringkuk membelakangi mereka sambil memejamkan matanya,

"kau ceroboh Cwang,,dia wanita"triak Kyu yang menyadari alasan Kibum menahan kursi itu,Changmin sang pelaku hanya tersenyum menggaruk tengkuknya dan berlalu menyusul ketiga temannya yang sudah berjalan keluar gedung,dan disusul oleh Kyu yang kembali sibuk dengan tabletnya,menulis pesan pada seseorang "SUCCESS"

Kibum tampak melepas sarung tangannya,,Changmin tampak sedang merangkul kedua dongsaengnya membuat Kyu yang berada dibelakangnya mendecak sebal,mereka kembali kemobil dan mulai kembali kemarkas mereka.

...

"chagi,ayo bangun ini sudah siang bukankah kau harus sekolah"tampak seorang wanita cantik sedang membangunkan buah hatinya "eungg"tampak mahluk yang berada dibalik selimut mengerang,mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruang yang besarnya hampir menyamai pemiliknya "yeobo,,,seobie tidak mau bangun!"triak Yeoja paruh baya itu,Yang Hara memanggil sang suami,tampaknya dia sudah menyerah untuk mebangunkan anaknya yang sangat menggemaskan itu,tampak berdiri didepan pintu kamar sang anak,Yang Junhyung tersenyum melihat sang istri dibuat kewalahan oleh sang anak,

"Seobie,,,kau mau bangun atau appa akan meruntuhkan gudang senjatamu eoh"demi Shim Changmin yang sangat menyukai makanan Yang Yeosob membuka matanya lebar dan berlari kedalam kamar mandi,Junhyung tampak terkekeh,dan sang Istri hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi,terlihar pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka "jangan mentertawakan aku appa!"triak sang anak Yang Yoseob,,-blamm dan diikuti dengan pintu yang dibanting.

...

Tampak seorang namja yang terlihat errr sedikit cantik,sedang sibuk dengan peralatan dapurnya dia terlihat menggunakan apron berwarna pink yang membuatnya tampak semakin errrr sekali lagi cantik,

"Key-ah,,,kau bangun pagi?"suara lembut seorang namja dengan mata sabitnya yang terlihat sudah rapi dengan kemeja kantornya,meletakan tas kerjanya diatas meja makan bundar yang tidak terlalu besar yang hanya dikelilngi dua kursi "aniya,,kau saja yang bangun terlambat hyung"ucap namja cantik itu Key,sambil meletakan dua piring nasi goreng diatas meja,dan mulai mendudukan diri pada kursi yang tersisa "nasi goreng ayam untuk sarapan hari ini,,kajja kita makan hyung"ucapnya riang sambil menyuapkan sendokan pertamanya kedalam mulutnya,Onew namja dengan mata sabit hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut namdongsaengnya "kau merusaknya hyung"gerutu Key yang terlihat sibuk merapikan kembali rambutnya yang tampak sedikit berantakan karna ulah hyungnya.

...

"Minnie,cepat bersihkan wajahmu dulu"ucap seorang yeoja cantik yang sibuk didapur,tampak sedikit geram dengan putra semata wayangnya yang meletakan kepalanya diatas meja makan,tertidur,"sudahlah yeobo biarkan saja dulu dia tampak sangat lelah"suara sang suami Shim Yunho yang sedang duduk disebrang sang buah hati "setidaknya dia harus mencuci mukanya dulu"gerutu sang istri Shim Yuri yang melihat sang suami membela sang anak "eomma,cepatlah sedikit Minnie lapar" ucapan yang terlontar dari sumber perdebatan membuahkan decak sebal dari sang eomma,dan sang ayah? Hanya terkekeh dibuatnya.

...

Cup,,,

Terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya mengecup seorang namja yang sedang terlelap

"chagi,ayo bangun appa sudah menunggu untuk sarapan"ucap yeoja itu Cho Ahra

"sebenta lagi eomma"ucap namja yang terbaring nampak menyamankan posisinya

"Kyunnie mau appa marah karna lama menunggu dan ruangan gamemu disita"ucapan sang eomma sontak membuat namja yang dipanggil Kyunnie,Kyuhyun,membuka matanya lebar"mana mungkin Kyu membuat appa menunggu lama"ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar terlihat Kyu mulai beranjak dari tidurnya menuju kamar mandi,nampak seorang maid menyerahkan handuk kepada namja itu,,blamm,,,,pintu kamar mandi pun tertutup,nampak sang appa Cho Siwon yang ternyata sudah berada didepan pintu kamar anaknya tersenyum menampilkan dimple menawannya

...

Hikss,,,tampak seorang namja cantik sedang berada ditepi ranjang sang anak,dia tampak mengompres lengan sang anak yang tampak membiru "hikss,,Bummie,,pasti rasanya sakit,hikss yeobo pasti Bummie kesakitan"ucap namja cantik itu yang sudah didekap oleh sang suami,,nampak beberapa main mengelilingi mereka,suami,?namja? entahlah namun memang begitu Kim Heechul adalah seorang namja,yang mempunyai seorang suami seorang namja pula Kim Hangkyung,male pregnant?mungkin itulah keistimewaan seorang Kim Heechul "tenanglah chagi,kau mengganggu tidurnya"ucap sang suami berusaha menenagkan istri(?)nya,dan benar saja Kibum namja yang terbaring itu mulai membuka matanya,tampak melirik sekilas pada arloji yang dikenakannya dan mulai mendudukan diri

"chagi,,kau mau kemana?eomma sedang mengompres lenganmu,kenapa begini?kau membuat eomma takut"ucap sang eomma saat melihat buah hatinya akan beranjak dari duduknya "apa masih sakit" tanya sang eomma lagi sambil mengusap lengan sang anak,Kibum sang anak hanya memandang sekilas lengannya yang tampak sedikit membiru.."gweanchana eomma"ucap Kibum sambil berdiri dan tak lupa mengecup pipi sang eomma bermaksud menenangkan sang eomma,dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan diikuti oleh beberapa maid,,sang appa Kim Hankyung hanya tersenyum melihat sang buah hati berlalu.

tbc,,,,,?


End file.
